


Hips and Curves

by VeryEreri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Misunderstandings, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryEreri/pseuds/VeryEreri
Summary: Eren was never good at talking things out, but maybe if he had they`d have lived happily ever after a lot sooner, and with less tears. [Canon]





	

**Author's Note:**

> [very-ereri.tumblr.com](http://very-ereri.tumblr.com/)  
>  The Uke Levi is so strong you can barely recognize him, but I`ve kinda developed a certain characterization of him for myself so, sorry if you find him too OOC for your liking.

Eren was never known for having a wandering eye, too many believed he wasn`t capable of having one, his one track mind not able to process too much more than Levi, kill titans and fight. But Eren was proud to inform anyone he had a knack for multitasking, while his body did one thing he`d trained his eyes to be on another in particular. It wasn`t easy at first, said thing had caught him by surprise the first few times, he`d been unable to tear his eyes away, it had resulted in quite a few mishaps, most ending with Oluo biting his tongue while scolding him or himself flat on his face. But soon he learned how to do more at once, he`d worked hard, tested his skills - which also led to even more accidents - but he could finally focus on the thing demanded all his attention while not upsetting the person it was attached to. The reason for all this being one thing.

 

Captain Levi`s hips.

 

Most guys would tell you, "Oh yeah, I`m a boobs guy myself” or “Butts are best” but for Eren it was all in those gorgeous, wide, shapely hips. Hips that were hugged so perfectly by his 3DMG straps, making the slightest dips in the flesh. The way they flared out at the waist, the tiny, trim little waist, was almost too much to take. Don`t even get him started about how they would jut out in the most delicious ways when he stretched before training, when he flew the the air on his gear, it was like poetry in motion. And Eren took it all in at any chance he got. He knew when to blink so he wouldn`t become completely entranced, how long staring was acceptable before he was noticed, Eren was now an expert in people watching, `cept he only used his gift for the one person.

 

Sometimes he`d let himself go and admire them without thought, wonder how they would feel under his hands, they`d make for great leverage too, how soft they`d be, were his thighs soft as well? He`d love to use them as a lap pillow one day, and his adorable little upturned nose would scrunch up in distaste because he was being a brat again and Eren would pull him close and seal his lips with his own before he could get to berating him about it and-

 

He was getting off track, point was Levi`s hips should have been illegal and Eren would happily become a criminal for gazing upon them.

 

Eren shook his head to clear away the perverted thoughts of a teen-aged mind. He wasn`t here to daydream after all, this was a serious, elite demonstration of veterans showing off the maneuvers that had saved their very lives, and Levi had been kind enough to let Eren stand with his friends rather than Squad Levi too. They were gathered around outside a grand looking castle, this was an upper class kind of thing after all, and prettily trimmed trees and obstacles were strewn about to make it all that much more intense. And Levi would kick him for sure if he knew he wasn`t paying attention, then he`d be cross with him the rest of the day and no matter how much Eren would plead he`d be ignored until Levi was ready to forgive him, he didn`t want that at all so he tried his best to focus on the main event, just as the announcer, some bald rich person, Ballo or Balto or something, was starting to speak up.

 

"Thank you Ms. Brzenska, now everyone pleased welcome Captain Levi Ackerman, who has graced us with his own demonstration today! With the highest kill count in the Corps as well as the-"

 

"They get it, I`m amazing. Let me do my shit so I can leave." Levi himself cut in, Eren held back a snicker, the raven ignored the disapproving furrow of Commander Erwin`s brows and strutted up on the stage, which was actually the edge of the castle wall, and _hot damn_ , the his sinful hips swayed back and forth sharply with every step left him breathless. Oh what he would do to- No! Eren, this is serious you hear! No more of your fantasies.

 

With only a slight nod of acknowledgement Levi was shooting up into the air, the forest surrounding the event was perfect for him to grapple onto, shooting his wires skillfully as he wove himself through the trees, that graceful arch he formed whenever he flung himself backwards, the perfect twist of his body when he did one of his signature spins and those hips that angled themselves just right to slip through the tightest spaces without a scratch. Eren was `oohing` and `ahhing` louder than anyone he was sure, shouts of `Alright Captain!` and `This is so cool` spilling from his mouth every other second. Watching his Captain fly was so exciting, and after awhile Eren shifted just a bit, he realized it was in more ways than one. With a manly squeak he snapped his legs shut and pulled his mantle tightly around his body.

 

Of course, of fucking course he would get aroused by something like this. Damn him and damn puberty for not controlling itself properly in a place like this. He was sure no one noticed and thank goodness Levi was wrapping up his routine. He gracefully floating down with one last snap of his gear and landed perfectly, bending his knees at just the right moment, only to be expected of someone as amazing as the Captain was. Even hiding his `problem` like he was, and though he couldn`t clap like everyone else, he was beaming with pride as the applause start pouring in, and maybe he was imagining it but he`d thought for sure Levi was looking at him for a split second, and maybe he`d gone insane when he thought he saw a flicker of joy in his eyes, he was pretty far away.

 

A slight bow and a good, strong salute and Captain Levi was making his way down from the large building, he looked relieved to be out of the spotlight. Eren hadn`t even seen or talked to him since the night before when he`d been sent out to this place for the final touches of the performance and he wasn`t used to going without Levi for more than a few hours a day, his friends would tell you but he promised they were lying about the fact that he cried every time he left, it wasn`t true! But in his eagerness to see the short man again he completely forgot he was trying to hide from him and ran up to pull him into a hug. Levi`s eyes widened and he stiffened only slightly before relaxing and placing a fond hand on Eren`s hair as he happily nuzzled his face into his neck. And his hands innocently found themselves draped on his hips.

 

"Hey Greenhorn, who do you think you are huh? Get your filthy hands off of- argh!" Ah, Oluo must have caught sight of him then.

 

Eren hummed in contentment until Levi moved in his arms and bumped into the very thing that was supposed to keep him from doing this. Eren panicked when Levi pulled away slightly, eyebrows more down turned than normal. "Something poked me," He started, Eren was going to die, he was go to die, he was going to-

 

"Eren, are you carrying a weapon on you? You know you`re not allowed." The Captain whispered, Eren almost sagged in relief, he thought it was weapon, it could be if they were being technical, and Eren wouldn`t die of embarrassment due to his useless hormones today.

 

"S-sorry Captain, I just..." Levi shook his head before Eren could finished his half-baked lie that he really didn`t want to tell, Levi`s silver eyes lowered and he kind of looked, sad? Oh please no, no, don`t be sad-

 

"I understand, don`t pull it out here, they`ll have you by your neck in a minute," No kidding, "Just... have a little more faith in me next time." Levi mumbled, if Eren could`ve punched himself without looking like a loon he`d have done it several times, Captain was pouting for Maria`s sake! What kind of a monster was he? He opened his mouth to say something, anything to cheer him up again, make him understand Eren trusted him with his very life and never doubted him for a moment, but the man sighed and turned away without a word.

 

He didn`t punch himself but he did feel his heart crumble into lots of tiny pieces.

  
__

 

The ride back to the temporary HQ was pretty much silent, at least between Levi and he, he`d tried to break it a few times, `Captain did really well today!` and `You did great sir!` were met with the same pouty look and a little hum in answer. Eventually Eren fell into silence too, perhaps his superior was tired, and he just wanted a peaceful ride back.

 

But it didn`t get any better when they returned, and Eren saw that he greeted and thanked everyone else who came up to him with their congratulations, even Jean and nobody even _liked_ him! It wasn`t fair, but when he`d tried to come up to him and try to compliment him again his eyes caught sight of him and he turned away and rushed into his office, the slamming of his door was a clear `keep out` if he`d ever heard one. With a quivering lip he`d retired to his cellar of a room, maybe he could make up whatever he`d done when Levi came down to chain him up later tonight. But to his utter dismay it was Petra who came to chain him, telling him Captain wasn`t feeling up to it this time.

 

But... But they always chatted before bed a-and he would tuck Eren in and leave the lantern down here with him so he wouldn`t be afraid and... His, sniff, his special Captain Levi `goodnight`, none of that?

 

What had he done wrong? Surely the man wouldn`t skip out on their nightly routine so suddenly, what had he done differently today? He hadn`t gotten into trouble today, Captain had told him to be good after all, he hadn`t been really clumsy or even fought with horseface! So, what...

 

Wait.

 

There was only one conclusion. Captain must have noticed `it` earlier, and now he realized his perverted looks on him all the time, Captain was disgusted with him, that`s why he wouldn`t talk wasn`t it? Because Eren was a filthy cadet who defiled him with his eyes and now he wanted nothing to do with him. He hurt his captain deeply by betraying his trust in him and he was being rightfully shunned. With a heavy heart Eren accepted his punishment, he deserved it, and silently vowed to make it up to him by never laying his lecherous gaze on him ever again.

  
__

 

Eren stayed true to his word the next morning, but he`d almost immediately run to Levi`s office to wake him up with his good morning tea, but then he remembered Levi didn`t want him around because he was an awful, horrible boy who only thought of vulgar things. His first smile of the day quickly faded when he realized that fact, but he replaced it with one of sheer determination. He was going to make sure Captain Levi was comfortable and felt safe now, never would his eyes find his sweet, succulent hips again. Eren almost wept at the thought but, but if it was for Levi, he could pull through.

 

With renewed vigor he stood proudly, fully dressed in his uniform and made his way down for breakfast, not the kitchen like normal because Levi wouldn`t want his tea anymore, a look at the clock upon the wall as he passed said he was early, which was also normal because he had to get up to make sure he was the one to wake the captain, but not anymore.

 

In fact, if he was still on that schedule, he`d have already been in his office, shaking his head at the way he slept hunched over his desk and would give him his lecture on how it wasn`t healthy for him to be laying in such a way and he would know because his father had been a doctor, but not today. Not ever again...

 

He let his head hang low instead of the held high position it had been holding just a moment ago. He was going to miss all that, Captain`s cute yawn that he insisted did not sound like a kitten even when it really did, the way he would rub the sleep from his eyes and his gaze would be all droopy, sigh, it was his own fault so he shouldn`t complain.

 

He jumped at the creak of a door opening behind him and turned to see Levi emerging from his office, well, almost saw because he immediately covered his eyes with his arm so he would catch sight of him. If he looked he`d have seen the annoyed gaze on his face when he came out, then the absolute confusion when he laid eyes on Eren. The boy trying to run away from him with his eyes covered, effectively running into several walls was something even Hanji might never understand.

 

"Eren where were yo-"

 

"Sorry captain! I have to go be somewhere else right now!" Eren cried the moment he heard the Captain`s soft, smooth voice that made him want to see if his face matched the confused sound, if his nose was scrunching up cutely like it always did when he was irritated or didn`t understand something. He had to be strong! Even in the face of the one he liked, he couldn`t burden him anymore, with how kind he was, forcing himself to talk to him after all he`d done.

 

After that, Eren avoided the Captain to the best of his abilities, made sure to look both ways for any sign of him before dashing to where he needed to be, making sure there was always someone else to chain him up for the night, ducking behind corners or outright running away at the sight of him. He patted himself on the back for keeping it up for as long as he had, seven days without Levi was surely a new record since he`d met him, and through the physical pain he went through between withdrawals and hitting his knees while running off so much it was worth it if it meant Captain wouldn`t keep hating him.

 

Armin thought he was acting awfully strange, Mikasa thought he`d come down with something. Hanji asked him weird questions, like if he was upset over something, someone, he`d only ever reply with no. He was kind of hoping no one took notice, or if they did, wouldn`t tell Levi about it, but maybe he knew too, hell, even Oluo had shown concern for him. But he couldn`t stop, not when he`d come this far, all he had to do was keep this up until he got eaten by a titan. Simple!

 

And he would`ve kept doing it, had the same Captain not cornered him in his cell, even with only the torch in the corner of the cramped room he could see him looking furious, hurt, upset and disappointed all at once. Eren`s eyes darted around behind him wondering where on earth Petra was, wasn`t she supposed to come down tonight? Why was Levi here, in his grasp after so long, vulnerable as he shut the door behind him and had nowhere to run from Eren`s wandering green eyes and dirty thoughts.

 

"C-Captain, wha-"

 

Levi stormed up to him in an instant, knocking the wind from his lungs as he yanked his shirt collar to pull his head up to meet his stare, the same stare Eren had been running from for all these days. Eren`s already fragile, weakened heart shattered for the second time in his life when he saw the tears welling in those silver-blue eyes, the quivering lip that just screamed hurt and confused.

 

"Cap-"

 

"Why won`t you look at me!?" Levi screamed, the tears overflowing just enough to slip down is cheeks. Eren could utter a word, just look in complete shock at the outburst, with no answer seeming to come Levi continued,

 

"Am I really that weak to you? Am I such a disappointment you can`t even look at me Eren?"

 

What? Weak? Disappointed? What was he saying?

 

"I-I know all that Eren, but I promised to protect you didn`t I? So-so why won`t you come to me anymore? Do you really not trust me that much? To never speak to me?"

 

When Eren`s eyes couldn`t possibly widen further, he finally forced words from his mouth,

 

"Captain, what are you talking about?" The boy cried, Levi shook his head harshly, never letting go of Eren`s top.

 

"Don`t try and deny it to make me feel better! I know I didn`t protect you well enough somehow, that`s-that`s why you had that weapon last week right? Be-because I`m not enough. And now you want nothing to do with me, right!?" Levi`s tears flowed freely from his eyes the way his pupils wavered constantly and his bottom lips wobbled was one of the cutest, most heartbreaking things Eren had ever seen. But, Captain had it all wrong!

 

"No! S-sir, I thought _you_ hated _me!"_

 

"What?"

 

Eren gulped and broke the eye contact they`d been holding since his superior had arrived. "You, you were so pretty Captain and I was always looking at you in those impure ways, and I thought when you felt my... uh, weapon, you`d figured me out and hated me." He explained, He could feel the blush on his cheeks when realization dawned on Levi`s face,

 

"That... wasn`t a weapon at all, it was your..." The raven couldn`t even finish with a blush of his own taking over his face. They sure must have looked silly right then, both red as tomatoes trying to avoid each other`s gaze even though they were only inches apart. Both insanely embarrassed by their own misunderstandings of their situation. Eren was ready to crawl into a hole and die when a snort escaped Levi`s throat.

 

"You... You really like me that much huh?" He asked shyly,

 

"Yes sir!" Eren replied, back straightening as he fought the urge to salute as well. Levi looked a little surprised, he opened his mouth maybe to say something back, but he closed it right after. Eren had probably answered wrong, Captain didn`t like him back, of course he didn`t and now things were going to be weird between them forever. He started to apologize but a warm body abruptly pushing into his stopped all his words with a winded `oomf`. Levi had pushed himself forward to bury his burning face into Eren`s chest to make sure he couldn`t possibly see him, and he whispered,

 

"I... I lo... I lik... I`m glad you don`t hate me Eren."

 

Was he? Eren couldn`t dare hope for it.

 

"And since, you don`t hate me too..."

 

Could it possibly be?

 

"We can... be together. If that`s what you want.

 

No way. This was a dream, this was heaven, there was no possible way Captain Levi actually...

 

"Uh, forget I said anything, it was stupi-"

 

Eren wrapped his own arms around the smaller man and stopped the hurt words before they could leave his lips, Levi`s own way of telling him, `I like you too` but he was too shy to admit it, it was too cute! The why he sighed in relief when Eren hugged him back to accept his feelings, so damn cute. So cute, so cute he couldn`t even begin to be happy with only a hug, no he needed much more than that! He needed, he peppered kisses all over Levi`s neck, more, he captured his lips with his own and tilted his head to slot their mouths together as Levi began to whimper, more, he ignored the small hands pushing at his chest and telling him `Slow down! What are you even doing!?` as he pressed Levi down onto the bed, more...

 

"Ah! E-ren!"

 

More.

 

Breathing harshly in Levi`s ear as he arched and twisted beneath him.

 

More.

 

Complimenting how tight he was.

 

More.

 

The bed creaking with age and was surely not meant for _that_ kind of thing.

 

More.

 

The high-pitched moans and sighs of `It`s so good Eren`

 

More.

 

Until finally they reached the end in a flash of hot white, panting in a heap of limbs and love as they come down from their highs.

 

And Eren was proud to say he`s the one who bruised up those pretty hips, who made them sore the next morning, who had Levi complaining to him about it all day, those wonderful, full hips were all his. Along with the rest of him.

 

.


End file.
